Crazy
by cheergirlejami
Summary: Being in a relationship is kind of complicated for Finn and Rachel. Can they make things work despite the odds and interference from their friends? Finchel, Quick, Klaine etc... Story on Hiatus.
1. What is she wearing?

**Crazy**

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Author's note: This is taken from Glee Season 2, episode 2 Britney/Brittnay on how I wished things could have happened on a naughtier note than they did between Finn and Rachel after she went to the dentist and had her Britney fantasy. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Rated M because this is naughty, not nice Finchel. **

**Crazy **

**Part 1**

I could feel her presence even before she reached my locker, it was like the parting of the sea or some kind of weird freaky thing of nature I had heard about somewhere, but when I spotted my girlfriend Rachel walking down the hallway in barely next to nothing then I knew I had to do something quick. So I did the first thing that came into my mind and grabbed my gray hoodie jacket.

Seriously she needed to cover up, I mean I can't have all the guys and more than a fair share of the girls at school looking at my girlfriend like they wanted to slam her up against the lockers and take her right there in front of God and anybody else who might happen to pass by in the hall at William McKinley High. I mean honestly I know Rachel has her hang-ups about not looking pretty like Quinn or sexy like Santana but this extreme reaction was taking things a bit too far.

There she was my sweet little innocent angel who never even lets me get close to touching her breasts when we are making out looking like she went to one of those schools where you had to wear uniforms, but this wasn't a prim and proper uniform at all. What she was wearing was borderline indecent if the stares she was getting was any indication of what the student body thought of her new look.

I mean some things were Rachel-like, she did wear skirts to school most days, but this one was really, really short, one of those, what's it called? Damn it, Kurt would know the style; he is a fashionista himself, whereas all I know is to try to pull on a clean shirt and jeans or shorts for the day depending on the weather. My mind is shutting down because whatever you call that kind of skirt it is barely covering her ass as anyone can see those long tan legs of hers with the only really decent thing of her entire outfit was the socks.

I feel like I am forgetting to breathe, especially when she starts twirling the ends of her hair which is in pigtail braids, combine that with the mischievous look in those sparkling brown eyes of hers she is casting my way and I am afraid I'm about to explode before she even gets close to me. Her lips look like they have a coat of bubblegum pink lip gloss on them which makes me instantly want to know if she will taste as good as she looks.

It seems I am not the only one thinking this way though as I can see out the corner of my eye girls starting to swat their boyfriends and steer them away from the vision of my girlfriend who has apparently channeled some warped sense of school girl gone bad, with her white button down shirt unbuttoned below her chest and tied into a knot covering an omg hot red bra revealing what I knew was her toned and tanned stomach even if she hadn't let me touch it beyond when we sang together in glee club. Touching her waist during a song is good, but she usually had one of those funky animal sweaters on to buffer where my hands could touch.

But this was different, I wanted to touch all of her and apparently so did my former fellow football jocks, as Azimio shouted for anyone to hear, "Oh baby you can hit me as many times as you want as long as you got that on!"

Then for Karofsky to add, "Why is it that all the gay guys get all the hot girls?" was just too much for me to take. I mean they have never even looked in Rachel's direction beyond throwing an occasional slushie on her and for them to be saying those kinds of things about her and me it just wasn't right. For one, I know I am not gay, my step brother Kurt is and that is ok, but for those two jerks to even consider I am just makes me want to go beat their asses right now, but if I leave Rachel alone in the hall who knows what will happen.

My angel should not dress this way. You know it just wasn't right, she was pure, really pure like the driven snow because God knows I have tried my best to get her to give it up to me this past summer. If she only knew how many cold showers I've had to take and I won't go into the times I was secretly jerking off thinking about her, but this look was going to be permanently seared into my brain. I mean I'm a teenage boy with all these hormones raging in me and right now they are screaming for me to get my girlfriend as far away from these perverts as I possibly can.

Which is what I'm going to do, I have to make Rachel see reason, she can't dress this way. If she does I know I am going to either lose my mind or have to kill some guy for trying to hit on her. She may not like it, but I have to take a stand on this issue. I really do, or else even thinking about hitting the mailman isn't going to help.

Damn my girlfriend is really hot…


	2. Decisions, decisions

**Crazy**

_Decisions, decisions. _

_The day and morning before Finn sees Rachel in the hallway at school._

After her visit to Dr. Howell Rachel felt a sense of purpose. Whether it was the Britney Spears autobiography she had been reading before Dr. Howell had worked on her teeth or the gas he had administered during her cleaning procedure which caused her Britney fantasy she wasn't sure, but one thing she knew was that Britney was telling her to kick it up a few notches.

And that was exactly what she was going to do, the next morning after she awoke she did her daily breakfast and exercise regime. She had been working hard to get into even better physical shape especially now that Finn was her boyfriend even if she didn't let him see much of her body. She did the elliptical and then her strength training, she had been surprised at her results when she began adding the weights, pushups and sit ups to her routine. She hadn't told Finn yet because she knew he would think she was crazy for being so self conscious of her looks. Sometimes guys just didn't understand how hard it was to be girl.

After taking her shower she went to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day, she sighed thinking none of her outfits would even come close to looking cute or sexy, things she ever despaired of being compared to the popular girls in school like Quinn or Santana. She wanted to make Finn flip out when he saw her, make him want her like he had never wanted anyone before.

She looked in her lingerie drawer at the various virginal white bras and panties that were her staple, but she had something red and lacy hidden in the back of the drawer. She had bought a red bra and a barely there lacy thong during her last trip to the mall two weeks ago. She had almost been caught picking out the items at Victoria's Secret by none other than Finn's mom Carole, luckily she had hidden in a rack of pajamas and robes until Carole had left the store. The only downside to her hiding made the sales clerk think she was trying to shoplift something from the store. So after much stammering she grabbed the bra and thong to pay for them before they called the cops to arrest her.

Should she wear them? It wasn't like anyone would see them, but just knowing she was wearing them made her feel slightly adventurous. So she put them on and it was like Britney was whispering in her ear that she had taken the first step on the way to being sexy so it would only be logical to wear the shortest navy pleated skirt she had in her closet. Even after she put the skirt on, she felt like she was naked underneath it, the red lacy thong was almost sinful. She eyed her collection of sweaters; did she go with one of the chintzy animal print ones or something else entirely different? She remembered her look in her Britney dream from the dentist and decided to make her proud.

She took out her white button up out of the closet and with shaking hands she buttoned it only a few buttons and then tied it under her chest in a knot, exposing her red bra, she took the grey cardigan to complete her look. Then she went to fix her hair and make-up hoping Finn would be surprised when he saw her this morning at school.

That was after she made sure both of her dads had left for work. If they saw what she was wearing to school she was sure she would be grounded for at least a month if not longer.


End file.
